Lux's Story
by Vandamire
Summary: Okay, so this is my first story posted on this site! :D It's about Lux Bonteri, and I can't think of anything else to say, lol. I suppose you'll just have to read it and find out... Also, Correct me if I'm wrong. I think it should be rated T 'cause someone dies.


Lux Bonteri sat straight up in his bed. Strangely enough, he couldn't remember why; nor could he remember why he'd been asleep, surely it wasn't that late? He shook his head, _I must have fallen asleep while I was thinking, and then had a nightmare, _he thought.

He decided he would take a walk through the courtyard adjoined to his house. As he walked out the back door, he noticed that he had been right, it wasn't very late. The sky was a deep shade of purple-ish blue. He headed for the part of the courtyard where his mother had planted many pink flowering trees.

Lux sat on a bench and attempted to remember the dream that had awoken him. The attempt was useless though. He sat, deep in thought, at least trying to remember what he had been thing about before he had fallen asleep. He actually jumped off of the bench when he heard what he thought was a clap of thunder. He sat down again, annoyed with himself for jumping at such a stupid sound. He looked up at the sky; only to find that there wasn't a single cloud there. "How strange," he thought aloud. He jumped up again a second later when he heard what was unmistakeably the sound of a blaster shot.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the silhouettes of four men charging from the house at full speed. Without thinking Lux bolted toward the house; thinking the whole way about his mom, who'd gone to bed early that evening. He skidded to a halt outside the open door of the house, fight back his panic with great difficulty. He forced himself to calm down and start breathing more slowly before moving cautiously through the doorway.

He thought of his mom again and the worm of panic came back. Throwing all caution to the wind, he ran the length of the hallway and again had to skid to a standstill when he reached his mom's room. He saw that the door had been kicked in: so roughly that it had flown off its hinges. Lux took a deep breath and entered his mom's bedroom.

He uttered a little gasp at what he saw: the large room was a mess! The wardrobe was on its side, spilling its contents of fine silk dresses onto the floor. A mirror that had previously hung on the wall was now on the floor, shattered. The bed was on completely flipped over, and the small nightstand beside it was covered in burn marks from stray blasts hitting it; and there were countless footprints over everything, enough for there to have been twenty people in there. But Lux didn't really care about these things; it was mother he was now searching franticly for.

He jumped over the overturned wardrobe, and immediately found what he was looking for. A wave of grief hit him and he sank to his knees beside his now lifeless mother. He didn't even bother checking whether or not she was dead; he knew she was. There was a burn mark on her chest where an accurate shot had hit her, and her eyes were gazing blankly at nothing, wide with the shock of her dying moments. Lux just stared at her limp body, completely unaware of the tears now sliding down his face. He then gave a great choking sob and lamented his loss; the galaxy's loss. Lux mourned for his mom, Mina Bonteri, a great Senator, and, in his opinion, the greatest.

He stayed there for quite some time, not wanting to leave; but then a sudden, horrible thought struck him. _What if they come for me next._ He _was_ a witness, not to mention Mina's son. Whoever had killed her would surely get him too. "I'm so sorry mom," he whispered hoarsely. He then got up and left the room, still crying freely. He hated what he had to do, without burying her or anything. But he still squared his shoulder as he left the room; ready to leave behind all of his previous life. One small thing in the back of Lux's mind convinced him this wasn't cowardice. And that thought was that he _would_ have his revenge on whoever had done this.

**Author's Note**

So, I hope you all enjoy this! Comment and tell me if you think I should make my lazy self edit and post the rest of it, lol! Oh, I'm new here, by the way. Still trying to figure out how it works...


End file.
